Chaotic Hydrax TD150GD
Chaotic Hydrax TD150GD is a Beyblade made by Zierant. And is used by Ampy in Beyblade: Ultimate Rise. Facebolt: Hydrax I The Face despicts "Hydra" or mainly refered as "Lernaean Hydra". The Facebolt is coloured in blue, the face shows 3 heads of the deadly dragon like serpent curled around. The sides of the Face is colored in a small black line on each side. Energy Ring: Hydrax I The Energy Ring is in a blue/black color featuring two additional heads wraped on one side and another, the Dragon like heads have a red colored eye. The Ring is the 2nd most valuable piece of Hydrax. The Energy Ring is special because it mainly can weaken the damage of an attack when shot into battle, but after a few seconds, the effect wears off. Fusion Wheel: Chaotic The Fusion Wheel is the 3rd most valuable piece of Hydrax, because of it's strong defense even as a Balace type. It has 4 Blades on each side. The Fusion Wheel has a Grey/Black color scheme that delivers a powerful blow when readying a strong attack. Under the Fusion Wheel, it also has small blades (6) that give a bit of strength to the wheel. *'Weight: 32.7 Grams' Modes Chaos Surprise: The Energy Ring twists around, revealing two extra heads to the Bey. What helps the Beyblade is that the "Special Power" when shot out time is extended for a few more seconds. When the mode happens, The Bey recieves extra defense and more stamina. The thing about the mode change is it's attack is also boosted as well. The main flaw is that it loses it's stance (Balance) when hit with multiple strong attacks, but it most likely may recover, or not. Spin Track: Triple Drive The Spin Track also is an important piece, there are three blades on each side of the track that are long and deliver strong attacks. The Spin Track is useful when the opponent's Bey is losing Balance, it can reduce its stance a lot, especially at low stamina. Performance Tip: Granite Defense This piece is similar to WD and DS, there is a hole and a bit larger spike that improves Stamina and provides more Attack power. The Tip works very well against WD most of the time, and the power is tied against DS though. The tip provides the Bey to get a faster motion when just sent out, which provides help to the "Special Power" the Energy Ring has. Abilities *Spiral Blow: This ability makes Hydraxs' power boosted for a limited time. The ability makes Hydrax spin in a circle, if the opponent Bey is close, when it attacks it, it can cause a great attack. *Changling Force: This ability makes Hydrax change the way it is moving easily. Hydrax can move forward, backward, and can move left or right with great performance. *Withstand: If the opponent uses somekind of special attack or move, Hydrax has a chance of withstanding the attack and reducing the damage. However, this may fail and is cannot always work out perfectly. Special Moves *Chaotic Fury: Hydrax's 6 heads (8 if Chaotic Surprise is activated) attack with fury at the opponent in an downwards or sideways attack, sometimes when one head attacks, it might miss the Bey if it dodges the attack or it misses its aim. If Chaotic Surprise is Activated, the move has extra power due to it revealing (2 Extra Heads), but the "Attack Fail" has more result of hitting, but it may miss or be defeated, (attack). Category:Unregistered Beys